Oh the Worries and Fears
by ChibiKitsune93
Summary: So what would happen if I had said no to that life-changing question. If I had said...stay. ZeroxYuuki. My take on chapter 46. ONESHOT


Wow so here i go, first fic. well i've written before but ive never actually posted...

so dont hate.

Read and feedback please.

* * *

He swiftly grabbed me, and before I could even react, caressed the back of my head and nestled me in his arms. My eyes flew open from the shock, but the feel of Zero, my Zero, was way more overpowering. The embrace sent unfamiliar volts of electricity through me and I couldn't help but feel that this moment, this amazing, almost intoxicating moment, would slip between my fingers. I looked up to see any emotion on his face, anything to understand how he was feeling at this moment.

"The Yuuki I know…Is she inside you?" Zero asked tenderly, as if he was trying to reassure me…and himself.

I paused in surprise. He thought I was gone? That I wasn't the same? Well, maybe I wasn't **completely** the same, but I still…felt the same way.

"She is…" I replied unsteadily, "although, she might melt into the other one and disappear completely…"

"The Yuuki who regained her memories, might morph into the other Yuuki, and be both at the same time," I continued, almost asking Zero if my explanation was ok to continue. He tightened his hold on me in response. "And I realized, that all this time, I'd been craving Onii-sama's blood…"

I wondered what he would do when I said this. Jump away. Run. Point the Bloody Rose at me again. Somehow, I couldn't care less. I owed him an explanation, and I surely **was not** going to run away, not again.

"That I…" I started. All of a sudden, I saw silver hair in a heap on the crook of my neck. I almost felt like the old, human Yuuki. Zero, drinking my blood to tame his desire. And me, allowing him to, so he wouldn't disappear.

"Yuuki, I…" He started, "I only desired your blood, Yuuki…" My eyes softened at this. He always craved for my blood, he **still **craved my blood, craved for me.

He continued on, not waiting for a response. "I want it so much, that it's unbearable-to the point that unless I drank from you until the very limits of your life, I wouldn't be satisfied…Such a disgusting, gluttonous greed."

What was I supposed to say? What **could **I say? He said these words desperately, painfully, almost confessing what he thought was disgusting and why…himself.

"That is the type of creature I am, isn't it?"

And with that, he buried his head deeper into the crook of my neck, and bit down softly, piercing my flesh with his burning, white-hot fangs. "Ah!" a strangled gasp escaped my throat, but I relaxed into it, and let him do his worst. I almost forgot how this felt…

Intoxicating.

Painful.

Invigorating.

Euphoric.

Helpful.

Amazing…

That's right, this was, **amazing.**

He started to pull away all too soon. Drips of my own blood reddened his beautiful pout, full lips. His lilac, seductive eyes were edged with pure lust. The blood trickled to his chin, down his chest, and onto the ground.

Maybe he thought I would get hurt. Though, considering my pureblood strength, that wasn't very likely. Maybe he didn't want to take the blood of a disgusting pureblood anymore, now that was likely.

His eyes pierced down at mine, and all I did was look through his own, headstrong. But, even faster for me than **I **could have detected, he grabbed my shoulder and his fully pout, soft lips cascaded down to mine. His eyes were closed, and his bangs nestled on his nose. His lips, pinning mine down, forcefully, asking for more. I thought him drinking my blood was amazing…dear God I was wrong.

I couldn't help but respond. He knew what he wanted, and I knew what I wanted. Each other. Noticing my participation, slowly, but surely, he started a slow pacing rhythm, waiting for me to join in. I was almost more than eager. My lips molded with his, set in a fine tune that was still hard to follow. His hands wound into my hair, and held my head back for better access. My hands stayed put at their sides.

And, yet again, all too soon, he broke apart. Slightly gasping for air, he turned my head and nuzzled me into his sculpted, marble chest.

"I want to ask you one last question…now that you regained your memories," he said, "Are you rid of all your worries and fears?"

How was I supposed to answer this ever-changing question? If I said yes, he would leave me behind, and I would keep running from him, while he would try to kill me. If I said no, he would stay with me, holding me, not letting go. However, I would also be holding him back, keeping him from his objective, goal, and will to live.

And I said all I could say, "Zero…I'm selfish."

With this, still holding onto me, he twisted my head back so he could look at me. I gave a small, headstrong powerful smile. I did know how to answer his question.

"I want to say no, that I still have worries…fears…so that you'll be with me. But, I cant. All I'm going to do is slow you down. Keep you from your goals, your will to live. Don't leave your decision up to me.." Things had abruptly changed from there.

What was he doing? Kissing me, yes, but this wasn't like before. His lips were pounding onto mine, begging desperately for more. What could I do but comply? He nipped at my bottom lip, letting a small gasp from my throat. He took advantage by diving his tongue inside, exploring, and holding onto my mouth. Dear God, what was going on? Well, for one, I wasn't going to just stand there. Our slow pacing rythym turned into a fast harmounious one. Well, he definitely knew how to respond.

And, yet again, he pulled away all the more too soon. His gaze was fixed onto mine. This time, though, it was…different. He looked…almost happy.

"You have **no **idea how much those words mean to me." he said.

Huh? Was I missing something?

"They _meant _something?" I asked, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"Yea, they meant that you want to be with me, and not….Kaname," he said.

Well, yes, maybe that **was **what I was trying to say.

"They meant," he said, "that, you're fine where you are. They meant….a lot."

Oh. This was what he wanted.

I couldn't help but smile.

And laugh…

"What do you find funny?" he questioned harshly. Yea, my Zero always questioned harshly.

"Here I thought you would be mad, or sad, or held back, or something." I started, but stopped. Did he really feel that way?

"That is…do you feel held back? Would you rather stay behind?"

He looked like he was pondering what to say. Then said, "better than you being with Kaname…that's for sure." He smiled.

Zero smiled.

Now that was a rarity.

"I **want** to stay behind. Not because I have to."

Again, the smile came back on my face. He was good at doing that to me…making me smile.

I leaned up and kissed him softly and fully. Wasting no time to start another rythym. We sighed into the kiss, perfectly content and happy with whatever would come in the future…because we knew now…we had each other..

When we broke apart I said, "I think I am rid of my worries and fears now."

And he said the words that kept those worries and fears away.

"Even if they're gone and never will come back, I'll be here, waiting to chase them away."

* * *

Did that make you wanna laugh?

cry?

shove scissors in your eyes?

well, tell me! click that little button in the middle that says 'review'. DO IT! I AM (almost) BEGGING!


End file.
